Andra SR5 Missile Launcher
The Andra SR5 Missile Launcher is an anti-tank missile launcher found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ PDA Listing "The Andra SR5 is a man portable missile launcher that can be deployed against hard targets and heavily armored opponents at a variety of ranges. A soft-launch signature limits the operator's exposure to infrared and visual detection, thus increasing survivability. The SR5 is ideal for engaging hard targets and groups of hostiles." Description The Andra SR5 is a magazine-fed missile launcher capable of defeating even the toughest targets. Equipped with a fixed x8 magnification scope with built-in rangefinder, it is well suited to long-range combat, and reasonable splash damage allows it to take on groups before they can get into effective firing range. It is the second most powerful weapon in the game, after the Armacham Type-12 Pulse Weapon, and has substantial armor-piercing capabilities that make it particularly effective against Powered Armor Units and Replica Heavy Armors. The SR5 is a reasonably rare sight in the game, occasionally found in ammo caches or in the hands of some enemies. Their availability tends to indicate a tough fight is on the way, but there's usually enough ammo to hold on to the launcher for longer, and it's very effective against large groups of enemies, especially if they're trying to attack through a chokepoint such as a narrow corridor or doorway. Most regular enemies will be torn to shreds or sent flying by the blast, though two solid hits are needed to kill a Replica Heavy Armor and three to kill a Remnant. It has some drawbacks, however: the missiles are fast moving, but still able to miss an evasive target, and while the splash radius is small with regards to enemies, Michael Becket can sustain critical damage from much further away if the player tries to use it at short range. The SR5 first appears in Interval 6 - Ruin just after the fight near the crashed plane. As Becket moves upstairs in one building, an ATC Soldier on the other side fires on him with a missile launcher; once that soldier is dead, Becket can retrieve it. When used by enemies, the SR5 has a pale green laser sight to warn of its presence, and the Elite Powered Armor's onboard systems will highlight enemies using such weapons in bright red. Trivia *The SR5 appears to be based on the American FIM-92 Stinger MANPADS, albeit with a much bulkier midsection. *This weapon has multi-shot ability the like American M202 FLASH. *This weapon isn't really a missile launcher, as it fires unguided "missiles" so it is technically a rocket launcher. *In Hard mode, the SR5 is extremely deadly, and enemies don't require a direct hit to kill Becket. It is possible to be fully geared, and still be killed by one blast. This is especially common in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. *Due to its awesome power, SR5 should be used against Power Armor, tough enemies and a group of soldiers. *Printed on the side of the launcher are a "DANGER" logo, the serial number AWRD-M-5994-02, and the warning: CAUTION: BARREL WILL BECOME EXTREMELY HOT AFTER REPEATED FIRING. ALLOW SUFFICIENT COOLING TIME BEFORE PERFORMING WEAPON MAINTAINANCE. Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Missile Launchers